


Молитва

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Missing Scene, Pre-Het, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Обходы Шепард похожи на калибровку винтовки. Проверяет каждый элемент на предмет поломки: обсуждает двигатель Нормандии с Тали, спорит с Эшли на предмет существования Бога. После привычного «Шепард-Рекс», Гаррус всегда слышит: «Занят?» — за своим плечом.





	Молитва

Гаррусу непривычно на человеческом корабле.  
Все эти косые взгляды не без толики неприязни, стоит ему подняться на лифте на командную палубу. Не то, чтобы Гаррусу было не плевать, он готов часами сидеть и калибровать оружие себе, Тали, Рексу или Кайдену (сержант Уильямс в приказном порядке требует «убрать свои клешни» от ее винтовок, и Гаррус проводит в экстранете час, чтобы понять этот расистский комментарий).

На инженерной палубе тихо, периодически пробегает и подкручивает какие-то непонятные тумблеры Тали, бормочет вслух стихи Теннисона Уильямс, пролистывающая книгу, в клочья разбивает очередной боевой тренажер Рекс.  
Иногда заходит Шепард.  
Обходы Шепард похожи на калибровку винтовки. Проверяет каждый элемент на предмет поломки: обсуждает двигатель Нормандии с Тали, спорит с Эшли на предмет существования Бога. После привычного «Шепард-Рекс», Гаррус всегда слышит: «Занят?» — за своим плечом.

Кто бы что ни говорил, служба на боевом корабле только на треть состоит из вылазок, где можно рискнуть жизнью — и на две трети из монотонных перелетов по галактике, которые даже с натяжкой не назвать увлекательными, даже если Джокер шутит по интеркому.  
Особенно если Джокер шутит по интеркому.

Шепард скрашивает однообразие. У нее продольный шрам на руке, уходящий под форму Альянса: «Попали в гнездо молотильщика на Акузе. Никто не выжил, кроме меня, — коротко комментирует Джейн, и Гаррус уже готов выразить сочувствие, когда она добавляет: — По психологам не представляешь, сколько таскали» — и криво улыбается.  
У Шепард полно таких историй, после которых Гаррус не знает, улыбнуться, посочувствовать или промолчать. Ему везет, что люди не очень хорошо разбираются в выражениях лиц турианцев.  
«И тогда я просто сказала Джокеру отключить интерком! — веселится Шепард. — И издала что-то вроде «пшш пшш», чтобы они поняли, что я притворяюсь, будто пропадает связь». Гаррус смеется и думает, что за подобное отношение к Совету турианца сместили бы с должности.

Раньше Гаррус думал, что Шепард такая сумасшедшая, потому что она — Спектр.  
Теперь он понимает, что Шепард — Спектр, потому что такая сумасшедшая.  
В Альянсе тоже принята строгая субординация, но Шепард втихаря распивает с Аленко какое-то вино, а потом устраивает игру в карты на деньги с половиной командного состава. «Прости, Гаррус, новая броня будет, когда я отыграю у Рекса обратно мои кредиты. Почти раздел вышестоящего офицера, представляешь, никаких представлений о субординации», — виновато говорит Шепард, а Гаррус даже не злится.  
Гаррус вообще не понимает, как можно злиться на Шепард. На следующий же день она биотикой проламывает хаскам головы, а потом добивает оставшихся прикладом. Шепард умудряется сочетать несочетаемое.  
Может быть, именно поэтому Гаррус с нетерпением ждет визитов Шепард на нижнюю палубу.

События идут по нарастающей: Ферос, Новерия, Вермайр. Шепард сидит на полу рядом со столом Эшли (бессильно срывается на младшем офицере, которому хватило глупости положить туда что-то) и читает вслух Теннисона. «Мертвый живому не друг, не стой, ступай», — глухо говорит Шепард, а сержант Уильямс с застывшей навсегда улыбкой смотрит на нее с фотографии.  
Когда Гаррус думает, что, возможно, им всем придется так же смотреть на фотографию Шепард и вспоминать, ему становится не по-себе. Гаррус увольняется из СБЦ, подает заявление в Спектр, он делает это из-за живой Шепард, а не в память. Память — поганая штука, кажется Гаррусу.

«Бороться и искать, найти и не сдаваться, а?» — невесело усмехается Шепард на подлете к Илосу. Гаррус в последний раз калибрует снайперку.  
Рекс с рычанием сбивает гетов, Гаррус уже почти не прячется в укрытия, раз за разом попадая в камеру — или что там у синтетиков заменяет голову. Шепард светится синим и просто идет вперед ровным шагом, расшвыривая врагов.  
В темном небе Цитадели висит мрачная тень Властелина.

И когда Шепард пропадает под разлетающимися осколками, Гаррус пытается скорее вскочить, разглядеть, раскидать обломки стен руками, если потребуется. «Это не понадобится, Вакариан, — гудит кроган. — Эту, готов поспорить, ничто не возьмет». И Шепард, разумеется, оказывается живой.  
Эту ничто не возьмет, повторяет себе Гаррус на каждой последующей операции.

Человеческий корабль становится родным, а Шепард все так же рискует собой раз за разом.  
Эту ничто не возьмет, это становится похоже на молитву.  
Эту ничто не возьмет.

Однажды она просто не помогает.


End file.
